Odessa
by Tabitha2
Summary: Okay this is my first fic!! Take it easy on me....


1.1 Okay this is my fic 'Odessa', sorry I couldn't think of a better name.. Iknow it's kinda OOC but take it easy on me. If you've seen the movie Totoro you'll notice some scenes I used from it. Oh yeah I don't own Suikoden or the characters! Enjoy..  
  
"Achilles!" The young red haired women named Odessa cried.  
  
"Unf...." Achilles cringed.  
  
"Achilles, are you okay?! Tell me you're alright." Odessa knelt by him and pulled up to her.  
  
"Odessa.... I-I don't think that we'll be able to get married..." He cringed again, "I feel the end coming."  
  
"No, no! Achilles you can't leave me! You can't, you can't!" Odessa burst into tears.  
  
Struggling he lifted his hand and stroked it through her silky hair, "I'm not going to leave you...I'll always be with you no matter what I prom- Argh!" He grabbed his wound in pain.  
  
"Achilles!" She cried looking down at this wound.  
  
"Odessa." He slowly propped himself up off the ground and into her arms, "I have three requests."  
  
"No! Achilles you're not going to die here! We'll find a doctor and everything will be okay." She cried.  
  
"Odessa, you and I both know what's going to happen.... now as for my requests,"  
  
"Yes?" Odessa looked down, "I'll do anything."  
  
"My first is that you defeat the empire." He lifted her chin, "My second is that you always follow your heart and never turn away from what you see, feel and hear, because if you do that's a sin." He paused.  
  
"And the third?" Odessa held his hand.  
  
"Don't let my death be in vain, live your life, don't spend the rest of it pining away, don't not fall in love again because of me. But as you live your life don't forget what we had, but don't let what we had be in vein.... promise me!" He stared into her eyes.  
  
"I promise..." Odessa promised.  
  
"Odessa...." His voice faded as his eyes closed and his head fell back.  
  
"Achilles." Odessa held his dead body up to her, "I promise, I promise."  
  
~~  
  
After crying a long while Odessa staggered up and slowly walked home. She had promised Achilles, her ex-fiancé, everything he'd asked yet, how could she fall in love again? She didn't want to fall in love again. She just wanted him, no one else. There was no one else like him, or so she thought, no one as strong. He had chosen to die, by standing up against the Emperor for what he believed he had chose it. She wouldn't deny that his death would have eventually come. Instead she'd think about how it might have been. But fate had willed it, and there was nothing else she could do, except follow his requests and start a new life. So she fled, ran, she ran both mentally and physically. She ran from the Empire, who would soon be after her, and she ran from the fact that she'd never see Achilles again, the thought of never falling in love again, never having that feeling, that warmth of knowing someone loved you. Never. The word repeated in her mind, she couldn't stand it. So she ran, once again.  
  
~~  
  
"Today's the day!" an anxious old woman yelled while running through the house, "Today!"  
  
"Gracious, Flik?! Hurry up!! Today you start you man hood journey! Hurry up and get down here!" Another woman who was far younger cried.  
  
"Oh yea...I forgot...." A young man named Flik sighed and stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Can't you remember anything?!" The woman yelped, "My God, this is only the biggest day of your life!!" She threw her head back.  
  
"Is it?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes it is! In my own opinion you're not even ready. Your sword still isn't named." She put her hand up to her mouth and scoffed.  
  
"Oh shut up." He rolled his eyes again and started walking past her. She hurried to catch up with him.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that after all I took you in." She grabbed his shoulder to stop him.  
  
"Oh.... well thanks." He started walking again.  
  
"Oh alright, I'm sorry," She turned him around and put her hands on his shoulders, "Now you remember everything I told you, and that if you ever need anything you just write me okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes I remember." He tilted his head.  
  
"Alright then..." she paused and looked him up and down, then without warning burst into tears, "Oh God I'm going to miss you, but I guess your not a little boy anymore."  
  
"Yea, I'll miss you too." He sighed and gave her a hug.  
  
She hugged him back, "Well what're you waiting for? Go gettem'!" She cried.  
  
He smiled and starting walked out of the door. She ran to the door after he was a little ways away and started yelling.  
  
"Gooo! Knock em' dead Flik!"  
  
Flik smiled and laughed a little as he walked through the village. He walked through the gate, and then stopped. He looked back at the village. That was his home, and he was leaving it now. The thought made him scared but he trudged on. Preparing his mind for his adventures ahead. After walking a long while, he stopped and sat under a cherry blossom tree. He pulled out his map and started deciding where he would go. After thinking a long time he came to a conclusion. Kalekka. That sounded good enough. So he got up and started on his way.  
  
~~  
  
"Uncle Leon...I want to thank you again for letting me stay with you..." Odessa stared down into her cup of tea.  
  
"Eh? Hahaha. Forget about it, it's the least I can do for you, my dear." He smiled, "So what brings you here, you looked troubled when you came?"  
  
"W-well," she started crying.  
  
"Eh?" Leon sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "Now, tell me everything."  
  
And she did. She told him every last thing. Odessa trusted Leon. He was like a father to her. Her real father worked nearly all the time and her mother was deathly sick. So her brother and her uncle Leon had practically raised her. So the point is that she wasn't afraid to tell him things. After they were done talking, Odessa went into the guest room and sat at the desk. So many thoughts aroused in her mind. One of the main thoughts was her brother, Mathiu. She couldn't help but remember what they'd been through, having a sick mother and always wondering whether or not she'd live and perhaps everything else. However he could always calm her down and make her feel better. Having not talked to him in years, she began to wonder how he was doing. This was very odd because the last time she had seen him she had decided she hated him. She always blamed him of being weak. Though she knew she wasn't strong, she still put all her effort towards what she believed. Yes she had every reason to hate Mathiu she thought. Or did she? Mathiu was very smart, he was a military genius. Their uncle Leon had trained him, yet Mathiu wasn't arrogant. When it came time to beg on one's knees he was willing. He had a thoughtful mind and was sensitive to killing. Was this out of weakness, or out of being coward? Or was it out of pure decency? Odessa honestly didn't know. Mathiu would always rave about seeing the battle of Kalekka, and how terrible it was. But.... one would think he would be proud of his triumph. But not Mathiu, he had to hate what he'd done. Though he was a hero he'd let everyone down by running away. That was one thing Mathiu always done ran. Yes, so she did have a reason to hate him, he was a coward! Once again though her conclusion was destroyed by logic. She had always run too. So maybe there wasn't much of a difference between them, but she still didn't want to believe it. She stood up and walked to her bed, and got in it. Taking her mind from Mathiu she thought about what she could do to defeat the empire. Before long though she felt herself slowly drifting off into slumber.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Cheer up Odessa, the doctor said mother can't visit this week but should surely be home next week.... yes I believe she only caught a small cold, they just need some time to check up on her." Mathiu smiled at Odessa who was looking down.  
  
"Remember Mathiu.... that's what they said last time, it'll just be a short visit, just long enough to figure out what's wrong with her, it's just a cold..." Odessa said, then without warning she looked up and yelled, "What're we going to do if mommy dies!? What're we going to Mathiu?!" She burst into tears.  
  
"Odessa, mom's not going to die, she'd never leave us, and you know that right?" He hugged her, "Don't worry everything will be fine."  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
~~  
  
Flik wiped the sweat from his brow. He'd been walking for weeks. He'd finally reached Kirov and was not that far away from Kalekka. When coming to Kirov he heard all kinds of rumors about a rebel hiding out there. He became very interested and started to look into it. However was unable to find out much information, for not much was known about this 'rebel'. So after not being very victorious he decided there was no other way than to go to Kalekka and investigate. So he set off the next day, after supplying some rations for himself. He walked for two days and received a shock when he arrived.  
  
The city of Kalekka lay in ruins. There was one house standing in the middle of destroyed homes, stores, and inns. It looked abandoned, but he wanted to make sure there wasn't any one there so he looked around. After a while he came across one man and decided to talk to him.  
  
"Hello?" He said to the man who was staring blankly at his crops.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" He kept staring at his crops.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you'd seen a 'rebel' or anyone suspicious come here." He asked.  
  
"It seems I do remember someone coming here." He glanced up at Flik.  
  
"Well are any of them still here?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." He looked back down.  
  
Flik turned around and looked at the one standing house. Maybe they were there, "." He said nothing back.  
  
"Lots of folks still come by here, but I barely notice them." He said.  
  
"Hmmm, thanks." Flik said and started towards the house.  
  
The house itself wasn't that torn down. It was about two stories high and looked like someone might be living in it. So Flik walked up to it and knocked on the door. No one answered; he knocked again, still no one.  
  
"Hello?!" He shouted, "Is anyone here?!" Still no one answered, "Anybody here?!"  
  
"Yes! Stop yelling. I'll be right there." A voice said from the inside. Odessa opened the door and poked her head out, "Yes, what's the problem?"  
  
He stared at her blankly. She's beautiful he thought, "Um I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Surely I'd have no idea who. now, if you'll excuse me." She began to close the door.  
  
"No wait!" He grabbed the door, "Listen to what I have to say!"  
  
". Very well." She opened the door, "Please, come in."  
  
"Eh, thank you." He nodded and walked in. He looked around at the house. It seemed to be in fair condition.  
  
"This way." She led him to a kitchen, "please, sit down." Her manners were mild.  
  
"Now," Flik sat down, "As I was saying-"  
  
"Something to drink? Tea?" She turned.  
  
"Eh? If you'd be so kind." He replied.  
  
"Aaaah quite a gentleman now aren't we?" She turned around and picked up a teacup.  
  
"I'm looking for a 'rebel' that has apparently escaped up here. They're the talk of Kirov, you wouldn't know anything, would you?"  
  
Odessa, in surprise, dropped the teacup, "No nothing!" She said frantically, "I know nothing!"  
  
"Is something the matter?" Flik said looking at her picking up the pieces of the broken cup.  
  
"No nothing! I'm fine." She turned around nodding and smiling.  
  
"Hmmm." Flik eyed her suspiciously, "Are you sure you know nothing?"  
  
"Positive!" She nodded again, still smiling, and just standing there.  
  
"Never mind the tea," He said. She might have been beautiful but she sure was strange.  
  
"Are you sure?" She acted as if she cared.  
  
"Yes I'm." He was interrupted.  
  
"Odessa?" Leon called, "Is someone here?"  
  
"Yes! A person named." She turned to Flik, "Say? What is your name?"  
  
"Um Flik." He said frantically, "Should I go?"  
  
"No, no!" Odessa smiled, and then called to Leon, "A gentleman by the name of Flik is here!"  
  
"Odessa? Is that your name?" Flik asked.  
  
"Eh? Oh yes." She nodded.  
  
"Odessa," Leon called again, "Should I come down?"  
  
"If you like!" She yelled back.  
  
Leon staggered into the room and looked at Flik, "Hello there."  
  
"Oh hello." Flik stood up.  
  
"No, no please sit," Leon said, "What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm looking for a 'rebel,'" He said.  
  
"Eh?" Leon said as Odessa dropped a plate.  
  
"I've got a feeling you know where they are too." Flik concluded.  
  
"Y-you do?" Leon said nervously.  
  
Odessa couldn't take it. She threw herself at his feet, weeping, "I'm the rebel! I am! But please, please don't tell anyone, I'll do anything!"  
  
"Huh? You're a rebel?!" Flik burst out laughing, "Your kidding," Suddenly he stopped laughing, "Aren't you?"  
  
"No I'm afraid not." Leon sighed, "But miss here hasn't committed any crimes. She's just been accused by that corrupt Empire." Leon patted Odessa's head.  
  
"Hmm, why shouldn't I tell?" Flik asked.  
  
"I'll do anything, I promised Achilles! I promised." She started crying again.  
  
"Well I don't know anything about that." Flik commented, "You say you'll do anything?" He became interested.  
  
"Anything!" She cried.  
  
"Hmm," Flik could have made her do anything he wanted but being raised in the Warriors village he'd been trained to be polite to ladies. So he decided on something simple, "Why don't you let me stay here tonight?"  
  
Odessa looked at Leon who nodded then said, "Very well." She stood up and wiped away her tears, "Let me show to a room of which you may stay in." She began walking away.  
  
He followed. She showed him the room then left and walked into another room and sat on her bed. She was so grateful, more grateful than she'd ever been. Because of Flik's courtesy to her, she'd be able to achieve Achilles dream. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Odessa answered.  
  
"Odessa I just got a letter from Mathiu, it's for you." Leon handed her the envelope.  
  
She took it, "But why would he send me a letter?!" Odessa yelped, "Why does he know where I am?"  
  
Leon shrugged, "Don't worry, Mathiu is a man of decency, he wouldn't rag on you!" Leon began walking away.  
  
"Hmm," Odessa closed her door and sat at her desk, carefully opening the letter. She unfolded the paper. The print was perfectly written; this was, of course, Mathiu's hand writing. She read,  
  
Dear Odessa,  
  
It has been a long time. I was worried about you and wondered how you were doing. It has been too long. I heard a rebel was living in Kalekka and was for sure it was you. But I don't write to you to make small talk. I have written to ask you something. How can you bare it? Why do you fight? It's not really worth it. Hate me if you must but I do believe you're a fool to do what you do. You don't have to write me back, I think I'd prefer not to receive a letter in fear that you may hate me now.  
  
Best Regards,  
  
Mathiu Silverberg  
  
'How dare he?!' Odessa thought, 'it's none of his business what I doing. I shouldn't write him back, should I? No I shouldn't.' With that she tore the letter in half and threw in on the ground and went down stairs, looking for Leon. She ran into Flik on the way.  
  
"Hello. what was it. Odessa?" He smiled  
  
She smiled back but said nothing. She walked down the stairs and began looking for Leon. She couldn't find him anywhere. She searched the whole house until she came to Flik's room.  
  
"Flik?" She said.  
  
"Eh? Yes?" He stood from his bed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry to bother you." She apologized.  
  
"No it's no trouble." He walked up to her, "What's.wrong?"  
  
"It's Leon, have you seen him?"  
  
"Oh yes, he left for Kirov."  
  
"But why?" She looked at him.  
  
"To get some food or something, I don't know." Flik brushed his hand through his hair.  
  
"But we have plenty of food." Odessa pointed out.  
  
"Like I said, I'm not sure that's why he left, he just said he was going to Kirov for something." Flik also pointed out.  
  
"Hmm, guess it's just you and me then." Odessa wasn't too fond of that idea.  
  
"Yeah." Alone for a night, with a pretty girl! Flik couldn't hate that thought.  
  
"Well if you need anything." Odessa nodded and left.  
  
Flik sighed and walked back to his bed and sat. He was confused. He felt strange around her. But he didn't even know her. He had lived his whole life never feeling affection to anyone. He didn't know what affection was. So this feeling confused him. He didn't want to believe it was affection, because Flik was very arrogant. He'd ask himself questions like, is there such a thing as love at first sight. No matter how much he strived he couldn't figure it out. So he eventually thought himself to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Flik awoke to the sound of cricket's chirping. He slowly lifted himself to his feet. He had forgotten where he was. Oh yes, the house in Kalekka, he remembered. He looked outside it was night. The moon gave off just enough light to see perfectly. He rubbed his head and walked outside of the room into the hallway. He looked down the hallway to the right, where the balcony was. Odessa was leaning over the balcony railing staring at the sky. 'There she is' he thought, 'I won't be nervous'. He walked down the hall towards her. She turned and looked at him as he walked through the entrance. She smiled, a very carefree smile, and then turned her head back to the sky.  
  
"Can't sleep?" She asked without looking at him.  
  
"Yes." He responded and walked over next to her. He put his hands on the railing and tried to find out what she was looking at.  
  
"The night breeze." She paused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It'll make you feel better." She inhaled, and then exhaled slowly with her eyes closed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so.what're you looking at?" He asked curiously.  
  
"The stars." She sighed.  
  
"Oh." He didn't really understand why.  
  
"What brought you to Kalekka, Flik?"  
  
"I don't know, perhaps fate." He looked down at the crumbled city.  
  
"Perhaps," she turned around and leaned on the railing backwards, "it was, you never know."  
  
"Where did you travel from?" She asked.  
  
"The Warrior's Village.I'm on my coming-of-age journey." He informed her.  
  
"Wow, completely independent and a warrior? Impressive." Her voice trailed, "You know I'm on a journey too."  
  
"Obviously." He commented, "Do I dare ask about it?" He laughed.  
  
She smiled and twirled around, "Laugh if you must but I'm serious!"  
  
"Well I guess I'm just not used to that kind of thing." He sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Her eyes grew curious as she walked closer to him.  
  
"Well where I'm from, women don't fight. I guess people just don't think it's right." He shrugged.  
  
".That's not right." She tilted her head, "But I won't say any further, as not to insult your villages customs."  
  
"Heh." He smirked, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Flik, you have nice eyes." She suddenly commented.  
  
"Wha?" He gasped, "T-thanks. I guess?"  
  
"Do you know something Flik?" She leaned on her elbows over the balcony again.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You can tell a lot about a person from their eyes."  
  
"Really," He scoffed, "What do mine say to you?" He gazed into her blue eyes.  
  
She gazed back, "Your lonely." She continued to gaze into his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Not true." He looked down the back up, knowing she was really right.  
  
She gazed into his eyes again, "You didn't let me finish what I was saying. Ahem," She continued again, "You've got really icy eyes Flik, they tell me also that you're a gentle person, however you deny it, and that the reason your lonely now is because someday.someday."  
  
Slowly their lips moved closer and closer together. They were just about to kiss when Odessa quickly looked away, "Ahem." She coughed in embarrassment. Flik looked away whistling like nothing ever happened.  
  
"I-I'm g-going to bed." Her cheeks became very rosy, "Goodnight, F- flik." She walked down the corridor and into a room shutting the door behind her.  
  
Flik just stood there. He was shocked. He put his fingers up to his lips and gasped. Then with his fingers still to his lips walked to his room (directly across from hers) and closed the door.  
  
~~  
  
What was that?! Odessa thought, I don't love him! I love Achilles! That's right I love Achilles, darn right I do. She marched to bed and plopped in the middle of it.  
  
"What was I thinking?" She said quietly to herself, "I set myself up. No he set me up. Ooooh nobody set anyone up, it was an accident! These things happen. or do they?" She lay back gracefully, "Oh but he was so convincing." She said in a whiny voice, "Achilles, h-he said it'd be okay.but well, it just isn't right! Darn right it isn't! I don't even know the guy." And with that she blew out the candle and went to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Flik awoke the next morning to the chirping op birds. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He heard clanging downstairs from the kitchen, and decided to check it out. Then he remembered the night before. Uh oh. it probably wouldn't be the same now when he talked to her. After pondering a moment he decided to act as is nothing ever happened the night before. But he had almost kissed her! How could pretend that had never happened. Well maybe she was feeling the same way so he just wouldn't say anything. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. The closer he got to the kitchen, the slower he walked. Something was holding him back, nervousness. But it couldn't be that, warrior's, don't get nervous. Or do they? He walked up to the kitchen door and peered in. He saw Odessa; she was humming as she pulled off an oven glove. She looked fairly happy to him. She was running around preparing some kind of meal. She walked to the oven, opened the lid, and stuck her finger in the pot to get a taste of what she was cooking. Shortly after her finger entered the pot she yelped and shook her hand rapidly as to cool it off. He just stood there watching her every move, and she didn't notice. After recovering from her burnt finger, she walked to oven and opened up the part where heat is generated.  
  
"Why won't this thing heat up, argh," She squatted down and stared into the oven. After a while the heat got to her eyes and she backed away, shaking her head and blinking rapidly, "Needs more wood.." she sighed and closed the oven door. She stood and turned around. The moment she looked up she saw Flik standing there in the doorway. She yelped and jumped in surprise.  
  
"Oh," She said gasping, "It's just you."  
  
"You must have a guilty conscience." He smiled, "Heh."  
  
"What do you mean?" She blinked and tilted her head.  
  
"Well you get surprised so easily, and most people like that have a guilty conscience."  
  
"Well most people also get scared when other people sneak up on them, eh?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ha ha, well I guess so." He ran his hand through his hair, "Huh?" He looked up and saw Odessa coming out of a closet with about four pieces of wood in her arms. Then closing the door by backing up against it, "You're a busy little girl aren't you?" He laughed a little.  
  
"Yes well you would be too if you had to mind a household by yourself!" She commented, "So Flik, you're leaving today?"  
  
"I don't know, hah, your sick of me already!" He laughed.  
  
"Hahaha," She laughed, "Not true!"  
  
"Heh, yeah well I might stick around.if I'm invited?" He looked up at her.  
  
"Well of course I have no problem but." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well I don't know how much longer I'll be hanging around here."  
  
"Where are you going to go?" He said in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know.I'm not leaving right away. I can't leave until Leon gets back."  
  
"Oh yeah Leon!" Flik exclaimed.  
  
"I'm kind of worried. He should have been back by now."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. Kirov isn't that far away." Flik said trying to make her feel better.  
  
"I suppose your right.but it's all very suspicious." She looked out the window and then back at Flik, "hmmmmm.Oh well we should be fine here. We've got plenty to eat."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"You must be hungry!" She changed the subject.  
  
"Sure am." Flik commented.  
  
"Let me prepare something then."  
  
"Wish you would."  
  
~~  
  
"Mmm," Flik sighed, "Thanks Odessa, seems like it's been awhile since I had a decent meal."  
  
"Why is that?" She asked.  
  
"The manhood journey, remember?"  
  
"Aaaah, that's right. So what exactly do you do after this journey?" She sat down at the table.  
  
"Well, go back to the village I guess. Most of the warrior's there have already named their swords, so they have something to go back to, but not me."  
  
"What do you mean?" She said stirring her coffee around.  
  
"You name your sword after your most beloved one, after the journey you go back to them.I guess."  
  
"How come your sword doesn't have a name, eh?" She pointed out.  
  
"I guess because."  
  
"Because?" She looked up.  
  
"It's nothing, why don't you tell me about yourself. I've told you about me, now it's your turn." He intentionally changed the subject.  
  
"I don't know Flik.I don't know you to well." She said.  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to stick around then." He sighed.  
  
"Why? What do you mean?"  
  
"Until you get to know me." He answered.  
  
"That curious huh?" She grinned.  
  
"Yes actually."  
  
"Well then," She stood up, "We'll see how long you can stick around without getting sick of me!"  
  
"Yeah or until Leon gets back. Besides Leon wouldn't come back after being gone only 1 day. It takes at least four to five days for a person of his age to travel to Kirov."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, so stop worrying," He looked up and saw Odessa with her back to him murmuring about something, "What are you bitching about now?"  
  
"I'm not bitching, I'm thinking."  
  
"About what?" He shook his head.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet."  
  
"Then you don't even know what your thinking? How is that possible?" He remarked.  
  
"You needn't worry about it Flik, you see I know what I'm thinking about but."  
  
He was getting annoyed now, "What? But what?!"  
  
She walked to the table and sat down at the table, "I have a friend,"  
  
"And?" Flik was very impatient.  
  
"Her name is Kei, she's a ninja." She paused again as if to purposely annoy him.  
  
"..." Flik calmed himself down.  
  
"She lives at the old abandoned factory, north of here."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" He got a very nervous look.  
  
"I'm going to ask her to come and stay with us."  
  
"Your not serious are you? What if she rags on you?" He pointed out.  
  
"She won't, she keeps her promises, she's a ninja, everything she'll do.she'll do with honor."  
  
"Well what does she do?"  
  
"Well really she's an assassin."  
  
"How is being an assassin honorable?!" He asked.  
  
"Well I don't know. she was trained by a ninja named Kage. So she's a first class ninja."  
  
"She's not from Rokkaku is she?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"That's where most ninjas are from."  
  
"Not this one."  
  
"How are we going to get a hold of her?" Flik tried to find every reason to not have her come.  
  
"A letter." Odessa said simply.  
  
"How are you going to send it?"  
  
"Oh," She bit her lip, "Your right, what about that gentleman outside who just stares at his crops?"  
  
"Maybe." Flik gave up there was no way he could stop her from coming, "We'll probably have to pay him." He looked out the window at the man.  
  
"Don't worry we'll pay him well."  
  
"Fine then, you go write this letter, and I'll go and ask him." He sighed and stood.  
  
"Alright then," she pulled out a small bag and reached in it pulling out about fifty bits, "Here." She placed them in his hand.  
  
Flik sighed and clasped the coins as Odessa ran out of the room and up the stairs; "This is crazy." he muttered and walked out side.  
  
~~  
  
"Excuse me," Leon tapped a man's shoulder.  
  
"Yes sir?" The man turned around.  
  
"Where is your boat headed?" He pointed to the boat.  
  
The man looked at his boat then back at Leon, "It's headed for Kaku, sir"  
  
"May I tag along, I need to go to Shasazarade."  
  
"I don't know sir," the man was interrupted.  
  
"You'll rewarded handsomely." Leon held out his hand revealing six gold coins.  
  
The man hesitated, and then licked his lips and smiled a twisted smile, "Alright!"  
  
~~  
  
"Odessa!" Flik ran through the front door calling for Odessa.  
  
"Yes?" She walked to the top up the staircase while folding a piece of paper.  
  
"Are you finished yet?"  
  
"Yes, what did the man say?"  
  
"That's the problem, he says he would go, but he has to watch over his crops. He's serious about this too, he's obsessed with those things!"  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to take care of them for him." She strolled down the stairs.  
  
"Your not serious are you? Are you this desperate to see your friend?!" He moaned.  
  
"Yes actually." She loved teasing him.  
  
"Fine, shall I go tell him, m'lady," He said sarcastically as he disappeared behind the door rolling his eyes.  
  
Odessa giggled. She walked into the kitchen and watched Flik talk to the man. She knew the real reason she wanted Kei to come. She didn't want to be alone with Flik. She was too devoted to Achilles and feared that if anything, anything at all were to happen between her and Flik that she would be distracted from her mission. She did miss Kei, but not that much. Kei wasn't that much fun. Being a karate master, she was very arrogant. She didn't waste any words. She just kind of stood there. She was so self- centered, she almost thought of herself as a goddess. But Kei was a very loyal friend, despite all her flaws. Odessa looked out the window to see Flik headed towards the house. She rushed to the door to meet him.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes I'm listening." She leaned against the doorway  
  
"Your in luck, since he's so obsessed with his crops, he's going to make a rush delivery for you. However we have to water his plants twice a day."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Odessa said handing the envelope to him.  
  
"Okay, be right back." He ran to the man and handed him the envelope, the man nodded and started running off. Flik walked back to the house, "He should be back by tomorrow morning. He's running so fast." Flik looked back at the path the man took off running in, "Why don't you go ahead and water the plants." He turned back around to see Odessa giving him a look; finally he gave into it, "Fine, fine! I'll help you."  
  
~~  
  
Kei sat on a pile of wood with her arms crossed and her eyes looking straight ahead. Her posture was perfect; her chin was parallel with the ground. To put this in short, she sat there perfectly. She didn't twitch at all. She sat there the whole time, perfectly, thinking about how perfect she was. She would think, 'Gee I'm so perfect, life is boring, there's nothing to do when you're perfect'. She was in the middle of her thoughts when a man came running up to her suddenly. He ran right in front of her and bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. She looked away in disgust.  
  
"Do you mind?" She shouted, "Impertinent human, humph."  
  
"Excuse me Miss," He walked closer to her and held out his hand she leaned back and sneered at the letter as if it were some kind of diseased trash, "I'm supposed to deliver this to ya."  
  
She snatched the letter from his hand and opened it slowly, "Very well." She unfolded the paper.  
  
"I best be on my way Miss," He tipped his hat and bowed just slightly, then took off running.  
  
She muttered the words slowly, "Dear Kei, It's me Odessa. I'm staying at my uncle's house in Kalekka. It'd mean a lot to me if you'd come and pay me a visit. Your friend, Odessa Silverberg." She paused, "Hahaha! Her friend, why I'm no friend of that mere human." She laughed even though she knew deep down inside she really wanted to go, "Well I suppose since she begged so much. eah, it's hard being me." She said and hopped off the woodpile while stuffing the letter in her pocket. Her eyes gleamed as she pulled up her facemask and grinned, then without making a sound took off running.  
  
~~  
  
Odessa sat at the kitchen table with her legs crossed reading a book. It had been about one day since the man had re arrived and she began to get the feeling Kei wasn't coming. She was bored, nothing had happened the last few days. Leon hadn't come home, and Kei hadn't come. She'd talk to Flik occasionally about things like, past wars, what wars they thought were coming, and the Warrior's Village. Even after only three days she felt like Flik had always been a part of her life. Still she ached to get out of that stuffy old house in the abandoned city and go look for adventure. She was the type of girl that you couldn't keep locked up to long or she'd start going crazy. And so she started to get anxious and nervous. Her thoughts were disturbed.  
  
"Hey! Are you okay?" Flik walked into the kitchen looking at her with a odd look.  
  
"Yeah," She shook her head, "I'm just fine."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Strange." She looked up at him as he pulled a cup out of the cupboard.  
  
"What's strange?" He closed the cabinet door.  
  
"That you're still hanging around here.Flik." She sighed and closed her book.  
  
"Hey you want me to leave, you just say the word." He shrugged.  
  
"No, not if you like it here!" She said, "I mean, please stay as long as you like." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm not sure you'd want me to stay that long." He commented.  
  
She smiled, "Whatever."  
  
"Something, eh, troubling you?" He walked up to her, "You've been acting all fidgety."  
  
"It's nothing." She looked down.  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure?" His voice was soft and gentle.  
  
A chill ran through her spine as his fingers pressed against her shoulder, and for some reason her hand rose up and rested itself upon his, "I'm sure, thank you."  
  
Flik's heart raced as her gentle touched embraced his hand; they both just stood there a moment in silence, with their hands still together. Flik felt sweat running down his forehead. Odessa's eyes were closed and her mouth automatically whispered the name, "Achilles," without her control. Her eyes shot open and her hand ripped away from his and covered her mouth as his ripped away from hers.  
  
".Oh my God." She said in a muffled voice.  
  
"O-Odessa." He stuttered.  
  
"Leave me." She said with her hand still over her mouth.  
  
"Y-yes," He raced out of the room.  
  
His touch, it was the very essence of Achilles'. The coursing stroke made her calm and relaxed. She felt as if Achilles' was holding her close to him and she never wanted the moment to end. Flik was nearly exactly like Achilles. With just a simple stroke of his fingers he could tell her a million things. This scared her. She felt her emotions swelling up inside her. She knew what this meant too. And just as she was getting in touch with her inner self.  
  
"Well that was interesting." A mysterious voice said.  
  
"What? Who are you!?" Odessa yelped and jumped up from her seat looking around frantically.  
  
"Over here," The voice said.  
  
Odessa turned to the window and saw a mysterious young woman wit ruby eyes and long black hair pulled up in a bun, "Kei.can't be." Odessa dropped her guard.  
  
Kei pulled down her facemask and hopped down from the window; landing in front of Odessa, "Yeah well." She shrugged.  
  
"You actually came?" Odessa was astounded.  
  
"Yes well since you begged me so much." Kei moaned as if Odessa had given her some unachievable task to perform.  
  
"I did." Odessa caught herself, "I mean yes I did, and I wanted so much to see you. I was sitting here pining away."  
  
"No you weren't, you were romancing with some." She was interrupted.  
  
"Something to drink?" Odessa asked frantically trying to change the subject.  
  
"No actually, if you'd lead me to my room that I should be staying in, I'd like to meditate." She asked.  
  
"Of course!" Odessa lead Kei to the only room she though suitable for her, Leon's, "Here you are." She opened the doors revealing a lovely room.  
  
Kei sneered, "It'll do."  
  
"Well then shall I leave you?" Odessa walked to the bedroom door.  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." She said as Odessa began closing the doors, "Also!"  
  
"Yes?" Odessa poked her head back in.  
  
"If you'd let me know when you've prepared my meal?" She turned and looked at her.  
  
"Yes." Odessa closed the door and began walking down the hall, "It'll do." She muttered imitating Kei's stuck voice, then she scoffed, "Darn right it will." She walked into her room and closed the door.  
  
~~  
  
"I need to speak with Miss Sonya Shulen!" Leon informed an Imperial guard.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, Miss Sonya won't be seeing anyone currently."  
  
Leon sighed, "Perhaps we can work something out."  
  
"Sir my orders were strict!"  
  
"Listen, I've got a secret. One that is important to your army. If Miss Sonya finds out she'll be groveling at my feet with thanks."  
  
"What's your point?" The soldier said who was not amused.  
  
"Wouldn't you love to be the guard who let the Imperial hero pass to tell Sonya this information? Eh?" Leon smiled a very bribing smile.  
  
"Not really." The guard yawned.  
  
"Fine then we'll do it this was, "Leon grabbed his hand and placed 200 bits in it, "Now?"  
  
"Haha," The soldier smiled with satisfaction, "Now you're talking."  
  
~~  
  
It didn't take Flik long to fall in love with Odessa. He had undoubtedly fallen head over heals for her. And he knew it. He knew that Odessa was important to him; he had already gone through the step of admitting to himself. Now he needed to admit it to her. But when he had touched her hand, she had muttered a word, or more like a name, "Achilles." He said it to himself. Was this a part of Odessa's deep dark past, this name Achilles. He knew Odessa very well now. He could predict her speech patterns and so on. He had squeezed a lot of information out of her. Like where she was from, and a little about her family but he knew she was still hiding a big piece of her mysterious past. Some shocking incident that haunted her, but he wouldn't make his move just yet. He finally decided to go downstairs and eat something. When he arrived in the kitchen a girl was sitting at the table drinking tea.  
  
"You.must be Kei?" He looked at her.  
  
"." She didn't respond. She acted like he wasn't even there.  
  
"Did you hear me?" He said a little louder.  
  
"."  
  
"Hello?! Are you deaf?!" He yelled.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way mortal!" She stood up.  
  
"Huh?!" Flik stepped back.  
  
"Stupid human." She sat back down rolling her eyes.  
  
"What's with you, you're a human too!" Flik stepped back once.  
  
"Hah!" She threw her head back, "I am nothing of the sort!"  
  
"Yeah.whatever you say." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey waita minute! Your that guy from earlier!"  
  
"Huh?" He crinkled his eyebrows.  
  
"The one with Odessa in the kitchen, you had your hand on her shoulder, I saw you." Kei explained.  
  
"You saw that? Oh God, how embarrassing!" He put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Your probably wondering where she is, aren't you?" Kei 9scoffed.  
  
"No actually, but it wouldn't hurt to know.where is she anyways?"  
  
"She went for a walk."  
  
"Okay I'll go find her."  
  
"You do that." Kei sat back down as Flik left the house.  
  
~~  
  
Odessa sat on a piece of crumbled down building and looked at the clouds through the trees. She wasn't happy living this way. But she didn't feel very in love with him. She'd already decided to open her heart again since she thought she loved Flik, but now she just didn't know what to think. She leaned over and rested her chin on her hand. 'What happened to me?' She though. 'What happened to that happy person I used to be?' She looked up at the sky. She'd been through everything, why was this so hard for her. The wind blew gently against her making her hair wave in it. She breathed in deeply and intended to think, until he came along.  
  
"Hey." She heard a voice behind her, "Me, Flik. What're you doing out here?"  
  
"Flik," She scooted over making Flik a place to sit, "I've been waiting for you, come and site with me."  
  
He sat down next to her, "You have?"  
  
"Yeah," She whispered.  
  
"I was wondering."  
  
"I know, 'Who is Achilles', right?" She sighed.  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"Achilles was my fiancé, Flik."  
  
"Was?" Flik looked at her.  
  
"Yes, he died a couple of weeks ago." Tears swelled up in her eyes, "We had everything any couple would ever want, but he chose to stand up to the Empire, resulting in the loss of his life. I don't know why he did it; it makes me angry to think that he would do such a thing to me. How dare he let me fall in love with him if he knew he would die someday. But no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, I can make myself hate him."  
  
Flik was speechless at this point, what could you say to something like this, "I-I'm sorry Odessa." His heart was broken; she loved Achilles, obviously, not him. He swallowed his pride.  
  
"But Flik, life goes on. Achilles tried to get that message through to me before he died. But there was so much anger, so much hatred in my heart that I couldn't listen, I could hear through the noise inside me." Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"What about now, is it still there?" He felt tears of his own developing.  
  
She sighed, "It's not as bad as it was, being here brings back a lot of memories. But Flik the other day when you placed your hand upon my shoulder, the world around me disappeared. It was just like when Achilles touched me. I know that's probably not what you want to hear."  
  
She was right, that wasn't he wanted to hear, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Oh.so it's not that way then?" She looked down.  
  
Flik shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You don't." She looked away raising her eyebrows.  
  
"W-well,"  
  
"Alright then," She stood up, "If that's it then, Goodnight Flik."  
  
"W-what?" Flik said, very surprised.  
  
"I said goodnight." She walked off back towards the house.  
  
Flik watched her leave until she was out of sight. After she was completely out of sight he turned back around and banged his fist against the piece of torn down building he was sitting on.  
  
"What the hell was wrong with me?!" He yelled fiercly, "She was right there, in the perfect spot, at the perfect time for me to make my move. For God's sake, dammit! She opened her heart to me." He looked down. There was nothing he could do anymore it was over. He stood up clenching his teeth, his head hung low as he trudged back to the house. He would leave tomorrow, so he though.  
  
~~  
  
Flik stood in front of the door to Leon's house. At the door of the woman he most loved's house. He took a deep breath, and opened the door. What he saw shocked him. Vases were tipped over and lying broken on the floor, tables knocked over. Everything was destroyed. He couldn't think. He was so shocked; only one word came to his mind, 'Odessa'. He ran into the kitchen and saw Kei tied up and squirming around on the ground trying to say something but there was a piece of clothe covering her mouth. Flik ignored her and ran upstairs searching everywhere, "Odessa! Where are you?!" He screamed. He couldn't find her she wasn't there. He ran back down the stairs and to Kei. He kneeling down, he began to untie her. Finally allowing her to talk she sat up and started yelling.  
  
"IMPERIALS!!" She screamed.  
  
"What?! What happened here?!" He yelled back.  
  
"IMPERIALS, THEY CAME, LEON WAS WITH THEM, I TRIED TO STOP THEM BUT I FAILED AND NOW.Odessa, she's, she's." Kei looked down.  
  
"She's what?? Where is she??" He shook her back and fourth.  
  
"They kidnapped her!! They took her back to Gregminster! And there, they're going to.to."  
  
"What?? What're they going to do??" Flik shook her again.  
  
"Kill her."  
  
He let loose of Kei, "Dammit!! I'm not away for ten seconds and she's gone. Dammit all!"  
  
"Wait!!" Kei yelled standing up.  
  
"What? What now? It's over; I'll just spend the rest of my life pining and in sorrow. It was bad enough that I couldn't have as my own, but now she's going to die." Flik looked down and let his bangs cover his eyes so Kei wouldn't see the stream of tears coming from his eyes.  
  
Kei lifted his chin up, "There's still time." Her ruby eyes glared into his.  
  
"Yeah.sure there is." Flik broke away from grasp.  
  
"Fine then," Kei walked to the door, "I'll save her by myself. You could have been her proud warrior, but nooo. You had to be a sore butt didn't you."  
  
"Wait!!" Flik ran towards her, "She means everything, I just want to save her, with my own hands. I don't care if she'll never be mine. Just as long as I can see her again."  
  
"Spoken like a true Warrior! C'mon lets be a team, but you'll get all the credit!" Kei smiled.  
  
"You're a lot different from before." He smiled back.  
  
"I-I mean.well since you're sooo desperate and since you begged for my help sooo much, and since I such a nice person, I help you. Oh and you could barely call us a team." She couldn't resist his smile so she pulled up her facemask so he wouldn't see her wide grin.  
  
Flik rolled his eyes, "Whatever.Let's go!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
~~  
  
Odessa sat in a jail cell in Gregminster. She was back where she had started. She'd never been in a jail cell. Being an aristocrat this was very uncomfortable to her. She sat in a corner, with her arms around her knees thinking. 'So he doesn't love me, I was wrong'. She suddenly heard a noise on the other side of the dark room.  
  
"I-is someone there?" She trembled.  
  
A dark figure walked up to her, "Who are you?"  
  
"Straight back at you," She stood up and walked up to the figure that was revealed as a young man, only a few years older than her, "My names Odessa Silverberg." She smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"The name's Viktor," He shook her tiny hand, his hand was rough and calloused, "What're you doing here, a beautiful woman such as yourself?"  
  
".I was accused of a crime, that I didn't commit, now I'm on death row." She cringed.  
  
"Whoa. Shit, very odd for a lady to be on death row."  
  
"Yes I know, what's even worse is that my childhood friend, Sonya Shulen, has to do with it. So what about you, Viktor, what're you in here for."  
  
"Me, oh, one too many drinks at the bar, ha ha, got into a little fight, damn Imperials." He punched his hand into his palm, "Oh well, I'm outta here in just a few days!"  
  
"Oh." Odessa sat back down.  
  
He sat next to her, "So, Odessa," He shoved her arm a little, "There isn't any Prince Charming coming to save you."  
  
Odessa looked away, "Well. I had thought."  
  
"Well I think I could get you outta here with no trouble at all."  
  
"Would you?!" Odessa stood up in front of him.  
  
"Hmmm, it's going to cost ya."  
  
"Anything, I'll pay any amount."  
  
Viktor smiled, "No, no. I don't want money."  
  
"Then." Odessa shrugged.  
  
"How about this," He coughed, "I'll get you out of here, if you'll go on one date with me. Huh, sweetheart is it deal."  
  
Odessa slapped him, "How dare you!"  
  
"Ouch!!" Viktor grabbed his face, "That hurt!"  
  
"Serves you right, Humph!" She crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
"Alright then, if you don't want to escape." He stood up.  
  
"Wait." She hesitated.  
  
"Huh?" He smiled and looked back.  
  
".I'll do it."  
  
"I can't hear you?"  
  
"I'll do it!!"  
  
He turned around and walked up to her, "Alright here's the plan!"  
  
~~  
  
"Please Emperor! Isn't there any other way?" Sonya cried.  
  
"Sonya, you got her into this mess! How dare you come and plead to me!" Barbarossa scolded her.  
  
"Please! We don't have to kill her! We could do something else." Sonya stared into his eyes.  
  
"Sonya." He had a soft spot for this girl.  
  
"Please Emperor, She was my only friend! I'll do anything!" She buried her face into her hands and wept.  
  
"Fine then Sonya, I will look into it."  
  
"Really?" Her eyes lightened.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Thank you m'lord." She curtsied.  
  
"Now go about your duties!" He smiled  
  
"Yes Sir!" She saluted and ran away.  
  
~~  
  
"Kei, can't we just stop for a moment?" Flik pleaded.  
  
"Flik, do you want to save her or not?"  
  
"Yes but look we could go sit under that tree for a moment and rest, please Kei, I'm dying to get some shade!" Flik moaned.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"WOOHOO!" Flik ran under the tree and plopped him self right next to it, "Aaaah, feels nice."  
  
"Flik,"  
  
"What," He looked at Kei who was sitting next to him.  
  
"If you love Odessa, why didn't you tell her the other night?"  
  
"How do you know about that?" He said.  
  
"Before the Imperials attacked Odessa told me,"  
  
"This all happened very quickly."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know, I mean why would she say 'Yes' to a young broke warrior, who couldn't take care of her."  
  
"Because, she loved the warrior?" Kei pointed out.  
  
"I guess," Flik pulled out his sword, "After this is over, I'm going to get her name tempered into my sword, it's a custom where I'm from."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, but this Achilles guy."  
  
"Yeah, I knew him."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"What was he like?" Flik asked.  
  
"Very charming, he looked a lot like you."  
  
"He did?" Flik's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, he was a brave person. A good guy indeed, but things happen when you stand up like he did, poor Odessa."  
  
Flik stood up, "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"." Kei stared at him, "Sudden change of heart?"  
  
"." Flik started walking.  
  
~~  
  
Odessa sat in the jail and looked out the barred windows. She could see the city of Gregminster; it was a bustling busy town. Yet it was a glorious beautiful town.and her home. It never really ever occurred to her that this wasn't where she really belonged though. Was it? Did she belong anywhere? This was just so strange to her.she felt odd. Was this because of Flik? Maybe, but she shook her head and grinned. She was being silly. Somehow though, it seemed that Achilles had died so long ago. She laid down the rest of the way on the hard bed, and eventually thought her self to sleep.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
A young girl with short red hair runs up a path to two older children. She looks at the older girl with long red hair pulled back in a ponytail, "Odessa?" She said seeing Odessa's sad expression.  
  
"Ming," Odessa sighed, "The hospital sent a telegram saying mommy's condition isn't to good so she's not going to be coming home just yet."  
  
Ming stopped in her tracks and screamed, "BUT WHY?!"  
  
"Ming, if she came home it would only make it worse!"  
  
Ming interrupted her stomping and screaming, "It would not!"  
  
"But she'll be able to come home real soon." Odessa said trying to be patient.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Ming continued screaming and stomping.  
  
"Alright! Fine then be that way! Let's see if she dies!!" Odessa said tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Ming shook her head in frenzy.  
  
"Don't be dumb Ming! Oh I give up!" Odessa began to run away, "You're so stupid!!!"  
  
Ming stood still a minute and then proceeded to walk crying and screaming 'I'm not stupid!!' every few seconds as the other older child (Achilles) tried to calm her down.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Flik stepped through the Gregminster gates with his eyes wide open. He'd never seen anything so huge. Kei walked up next to him her grin wide as ever.  
  
"Kind of big, eh?" She giggled.  
  
"Yeah, sure is, but it's beautiful," He said looking at the beautiful fountain of empress Claudia.  
  
"Let's go, to an inn."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We can save her tonight, when nobody's around."  
  
~~  
  
"I got the bed!" Kei cried playfully as she ran towards the small twin bed in the hotel room.  
  
"Fine." Flik threw his stuff down on the floor, "just gimme a pillow and I'll be fine."  
  
"Whew I wish we could go to sleep, but we have to stay up, so we can rescue your woman!" Kei giggled to herself.  
  
"Hey Kei?" Flik stared at the ceiling as he lay on the floor.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you think Odessa might.." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Love you? Definitely." Kei shrugged.  
  
"Do you think I might ever compare with Achilles?"  
  
"Flik, if you do win Odessa's heart and all that good stuff, she's still going have a place for Achilles in her. That doesn't mean she won't love you. I remember Achilles; he was all talk most of the time. So is Odessa."  
  
"Hm?" Flik looked over at her.  
  
".Achilles had far more dreams and goals than one man could accomplish."  
  
~  
  
"Psst, Odessa!" Viktor said peering through Odessa's barred jail window, "Wake up!!"  
  
"Huh?" Odessa sat up rubbing her eyes, "Viktor!" She rant o the jail window.  
  
"Hehe, listen I got the guy he's gonna take these bars off the window."  
  
A young man climbed up to the window and began to pry off the bars one by one. Odessa sat down and waited. She shivered in the cold.  
  
"Argh one more!" The man cried quietly. Odessa stood up excited. She could go home finally!  
  
"Got it! Come on ma'am." He held his hand out for Odessa, she took it and began to climb through the window with his help.  
  
"Okay you're out!! Here take my hand, let's get outta here 'fore we get caught!" Odessa took Viktor's hand as they began to walk out of the alley. On turing the corner though they can face to face with two dark figures.  
  
2 To be continued 


End file.
